Final Fantasy III/VI: His return
by Firestorm713
Summary: Not much to say about this, but it's 5 to six years after the fall of Kefka, and somehow, people are using magic and rumors of espers are returning. Chapter 3 is up
1. Memories Return

Disclaimer: Alright, not all of this was my idea. I got a TON of ideas from the returners(FFRPG) and I thought it would be wise to give them credit for a lot of the world development. Thank you. C&C please.

Chapter 1:

Memories Return

Kefka awoke within a wide, open field. Tall grass extended out from him in every direction. He chose a direction and began to walk-stagger.

Through his mind went thoughts of the world he just departed. He got flashes of memories, some more vivid than others. Memories of his former life. His memories were most composed when he thought of the war he fought. The one that was against the espers.

Kefka abruptly felt a great stroke of pain. He collapsed in his own steps into the grass. Kefka slowly began to fall into a trance that was much like a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kefka was young and energetic. He was second only to a sentimental idiot. Leo Sheridan. All of Kefka's teachers said 'he's a whiz at tactics, but his methods are...well... a bit anarchic.' He knew that he would still be better than that stupid idiot.

Kefka joined the Gastorian military, the best in Aeolus, and rose quickly from his rank of lieutenant to a brigadier general. Kefka soon decided that new leadership was in order. He hatched an elaborate plan to get emperor Chere in his own dining room. He found a way to get all the guards out of the room, so he could do it without anyone knowing. He was about to kill him, when quite unexpectedly all the guards entered the dining room. Kefka quickly hid before he was sighted, and left out the window. He found quickly that there were three of Nicholas Gestahl's (meaning the emperor's top-advisor), personal guard waiting for him. The young man was captured and taken directly to Gestahl.

A plan was devised by Gestahl to usurp Chere's position and name Kefka his general. Before long, he would have the empire he deserved.

They staged a hunting accident, where Kefka fired his gun from behind the two, and hit Chere, killing him instantly. Kefka couldn't have been happier, ruling the empire's entire militia.


	2. Evil's First Action

Chapter 2:

Evil's First Action

Kiandra stepped into the Harpy's Claw Tavern, emerald cloak close around her, hood even further down her face. 

"I need a drink barkeep!" Kiandra said, as she sat down at the bar. She loosened her cloak, and un-hooded her face.

"What can I get you? We have the best wine, some imported from Jidoor, and some brewed right here.

"I'm thinking something really light. Narshe whiskey?"

"I got that, but it's far from light." He motioned to a man passed out on the bar. "One shot got him there. One shot of Narshe Whiskey. I'm thinking something like my own brew of the famous dragon's tongue."

"That water? I couldn't drink that! Ten glasses of that stuff wouldn't make me any more drunk than warm milk does."

"Well, whatever, kid." The bartender opened a keg and filled Kiandra's mug full. She drank it all in a gulp.

"Thanks. What do I owe you?" She said, reaching for her moneybag.

"Fifteen. Prices are going up." He said, taking all of the money she set on the bar. Kiandra pocketed her money, hooded again, and promptly went upstairs, which led into the Inn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me a room." Kiandra placed several gold coins on the clerk's counter.

"One bed I'm assuming?" The clerk counted the coins, leaving the change, and put it into a box.

"Yes. And only one night please." She said, taking her change.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, except for you to keep the key. I'm going to be heading out to tour the town for a while before I check in." Kiandra ungloved and showed him her hand, with a beautiful tattoo of a phoenix on it. "Identify me by this. Then, you can give me the key.

"Alright madam. I shall see you in an hour then. Farewell." But she was already out the door by the time he said 'I'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiandra headed straight for the humongous bazaar, where countless merchants were trying to drown each other out while trying to sell their stock. She glanced around, and went to one of the potion shops. She restocked all her herbs and such, and wandered about.

Eventually, a beautiful sword caught her eye. It was an ancient runic sword, made purely from diamond. She gazed longingly at it. But, alas, she had only enough money to live _without_ such luxuries such as this sword.

"Do you like it?" A ratty, old man stepped out from the shadows of the building this was all next to. "It costs very little. I just want to get rid of the thing."

"Really?" This overjoyed Kiandra. "Will you sell it for twenty?"

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five"

"Deal." He took the money from her, and handed her the sword. She stepped closer to the building, and swung the sword in two crossing arcs. It gave a faint hum as she sliced through the air. She cloaked, and set off for the Wyvern's Talon once more.

After showing her tattoo, she took the key and went straight into her room. She took off her cloak, revealing a quite similar emerald tunic, and lay down in the wonderfully soft bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiandra was hiding under the stairs of her own house. There were two people out in front of her, fighting.

"Look woman, all I want is our child. I swear she won't get hurt." The young man's tone wasn't truly believable.

Kiandra stepped out of her hiding spot. "Mommy, what's daddy talking about?"

"Don't come any closer Kiandra!" Her mother brandished the pan in her hand toward Kiandra.

"Don't listen to her girl! She doesn't know what she's talking about. All I want to do is take you to the lab. The scientists there just want to talk to you."

"Kiandra! Don't!"

Kiandra sprung awake from the dream. After shaking off the drowsiness, she went into the bathroom and splashed a little water in her face to calm herself down. She shook the memories out of her head and went to the window to clear her head.

She opened the huge window and took a few deep breaths. _It's okay Kiandra, it was just a dream._ She thought to herself. Kiandra put her hand over the wick of a candle, and muttered a few forgotten, arcane words. The candle slowly began to burn. She gazed up at the moon, marveling at its beauty. Then, she noticed that there were dark clouds forming around it, drowning it out. She followed the clouds tot heir source, seeing a large fire forming around(not on) a building.

_Well, I suppose it's time I got out all my old spells after all! _Kiandra put on her cloak and leapt out of the window, landing softly with catlike ease. She sprinted through the city, following the smell and sight of the smoke, and the feeling of heat.

She quickly found that there were two knights, both dressed in a dark ensemble of mithril, strongest metal ever forged, with two horns emanating from their helmets. One was powering the source, and the other was on top, holding an old man above the fire, threatening to drop him. She hid in the shadows, waiting to make her move.

"C'mon old man! You know I don't want to drop you. But it seems I'll have to if you don't give up the plans." The dark knight brought the man closer toward him. "How about it?" All the man did was spit in his face.

"Never. I would never turn over the fate of the Figaro kingdom to the hands of Doma."

"Fine, have it your way." The dark warrior motioned to his partner with his free hand. The bottom knight shifted his hands, and the ring of fire moved and gathered right under the two on the roof. "Goodbye governor." He let go, and the governor fell two stories, stopping just before the fire.

Kiandra moved out of hiding, barely visible in the night. One hand upraised, the other down at her side. She thrust her lower hand into the air, and with her hand came a fountain of water, right from the center of the fire splashing the governor too. She relaxed both arms, letting a completely random gust of wind blow the governor over to where she stood, and letting the fountain die out.

"Hello boys. It seems that there's a problem here." Kiandra raked through her mind, trying to find a good 

spell.

"Yeah, it seems there is." The knight on the roof leapt down and charged her. Kiandra quickly dodged aside, unsheathing her sword, and hitting it against the ebony colored mithril, barely denting it.

The two quickly ensued in a furious battle, swords clashing each way. Several times it seemed like it was all the sword doing the fighting, and several times it took a swing that could've killed the knight, but somehow neither one ever once hit the other. The third knight watched. And, in due time, he decided that it was time for his turn and charged the two, aiming carefully for the young woman's shoulder.

It came in contact, and Kiandra let out a scream of pain, and flipped out of the way of the incoming sword. She catapulted over the wall that led down into the lower part of South Figaro. She knelt down right near the wall, inside the shadows, completely hidden by the night. She placed one hand on her bleeding wound and muttered a bunch of unintelligible words. The wound sealed up, leaving a scab, and all the blood, but it was at least closed. Three more well-chosen words, and she was sprinting up the wall, sword in hand. She pointed it straight upward.

She screamed a few unintelligible words into the air. Both knights looked at her. Lightning fell from the sky onto her sword, which absorbed it, little bolts of energy crackling about the glowing sword. The young woman sprinted at one of them, electrified sword making contact with sable armor. She hit the knight, sending a nice shock straight through the armor, jolting the man off his feet.

The combatant scrambled back to his partner, pointing his sword at the sky. The other knight did the same. Then, they crossed their swords, creating a beautiful fountain of red lightning, reaching up to the sky. They pointed their swords at Kiandra, crimson energy following its redirection. Using what little skill she had, she took the whole blast, hoping that she could take it. She was knocked off her feet, landing right next to the old governor who was watching all this in awe.

She sprung back into action, Fighting only for a few minutes until the two knights had both been pushed back by her sword.

"Oh Bloodfang, Deathclaw! Here boys!" The knight called back to seemingly nowhere. Two hulking, bloodthirsty hellhounds appeared from nowhere, probably brought into being by those very words.

The phrase 'I'm screwed unless I do something dramatic' went through Kiandra's mind, as she started to brainstorm some way to defeat them. She stepped back a few paces, when suddenly, a candle lit inside her head. She knew the costly spell she would have to cast. 

Kiandra sheathed her sword and took off her right glove, revealing the phoenix tattoo. She cleared her mind, and envisioned the esper she was to call on, closing her eyes in reverence and concentration. When she opened her eyes, they showed fire. The phoenix in her tattoo was flaming as well. It lifted out as a flaming bird, leaving not even a trace of the tattoo behind. The phoenix rose high, and swooped upon the four enemies, just as she directed it. It took a moment, but even their mithril burst into flame, as the knights and the hellhounds perished.

Kiandra collapsed from exhaustion just as the phoenix touched back into her hand.


	3. The Short Journey

Chapter 3:

The Short Journey

"Kiandra! Don't!" Her mother's words of warning were too late. Kiandra had already been brought up close to her father. "Bastard! You're not taking my daughter!" She threw the frying pan at him, hitting him hard in the head, as Kiandra pulled away.

"Alright _honey_, have it your way." The man raised his hands, green light gathering around him. He thrust his hands forward, spectral green claws extending out from them. He reached in and gathered her soul, ripping it from her body.

"No! Mommy!" Kiandra stared at the man. His pale, white face, his glowing orange eyes staring straight back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kiandra came to, she was in a vast king sized bed, with a woman standing over her. She appeared to be a nurse. She felt her shoulder, and found that there was no wound. "Wha?"

"Oh, good. You've awoken. Governor O'Bannon will be wanting to see you down in the dining room." The young healer got up.

"Thank you." Kiandra said as the other woman left the room.

She got out of the bed and noticed that she had no cloak. Her tunic was all that was on. Her sword was sitting on the bed, newly polished, as if it had never been used in battle. Her cloak hung on the door, washed and looking even better than the sword. She re-belted, sheathed her sword, put on the beautiful emerald cloak, and left the room.

She was in a humongous mansion, where the stairs led in intricate and confusing patterns. She looked around, perplexed, until finally she followed the smell of eggs. She soon found her way into the dining room, where there were two women, the governor, and his wife. Also, the room was littered with guards, two of them paladins. On the table were countless reports and blueprints and other paperwork.

"Heroine! Come in! Come in! Everyone, this is....well, she never gave me her name, but still this is the lady that saved my life!" O'Bannon motioned for Kiandra to sit down.

"I really haven't introduced myself. I'm Governor Dylan O'Bannon, and this is my wife, Mallory." The governor gestured to the tall, thin, blonde haired woman next to him.

"Pleased to meet both of you." Kiandra took her seat, and a few bites of egg too. "I'm Kiandra of Albrook."

"Have some eggs! We'll get to all the grueling details and questions after breakfast." Dylan shoved a few plates over to her and she began eating.

After a good, hearty meal, Dylan shooed out everyone else, besides his guards, kissed his wife and quietly asked her to leave.

"Alright. Now, it's time for twenty questions. I'll go first. How in the WORLD are you able to cast magic?" He said, placing both his hands on the table.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I've had these powers that are able to make me cast magic." She swiftly lit a flame on her index finger, and led it across her fingers. "_and _Phoenix. It's sort of like, inborn ability."

"Well, I'm sure you know about the fall of Kefka, and how that destroyed magic." The governor said, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Well, all I can remember is that ever since my mother died when I was young, I've been able to use magic like that. And I've always been able to summon Phoenix, except, I've always fainted like that."

"Now, my turn. What were those two knights trying to get from you?"

"Quite simple really, I have vital information on Doma, and their castle, and not too long ago, I found some old plans to build magitek armor."

"How would it operate? No magicite still exists!" Kiandra gave an inquisitive look.

"Still simple. King Erik has found a few shards left somehow. Like they passed through the collapsed gate. He has been trying to use it. I'll send him the plans soon enough, so he can possibly build some magitek mecha."

"I could deliver them" She said.

"Alright, here you go." He handed her the plans from a mailing tube next to him. "Deliver these straight to King Erik."

"Speaking of which, he and his top guard, might want to meet you. His top guard can cast magic too. You should probably get going." He motioned to a large man clad in a dull gray armor. "Biggs, get Wedge and escort this young and heroic girl to the stables. Then see her to the caves. after there, I think she'll be okay."

"Yes sir." He backed up and waited for Kiandra to get up.

"Thanks governor. I'll make sure your guards don't get hurt."

"Okay, then--Hey, wait a minute!" Wedge said indignantly.

"We better be leaving now." Kiandra said quickly, as she got up and walked quickly toward the door. "Thanks again Dylan!"

The guard, clad in silver armor, and Kiandra in her beautiful, bright green cloak pushed straight through the intricate mansion of the governor. When they got to a door in what appeared to be the barracks, Biggs hammered on the door twice.

"Wedge! C'mon! We're on assignment!" He boomed into the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sounds of metal jangling and clanking was heard. Then, out came the younger guard, clad simply in a chain shirt, a buckler, and a small mithril sword. "don't worry, this is stronger than it looks."

The three set out toward the stables, where not horses were kept, but a large flock of birds. The chocobos. Each of them had necks like ostriches, and feathers of all sorts of colors. Their legs were like that of a road runner, except these birds were the size of horses. These were common travel in Aeolus.

"I think he wants us to take the chocolate brown ones. They get through the caves better." They strode through the corral, until they found three chocobos. Each of them had beautiful chocolate-colored feathers. Kiandra went to touch one of them. It's fur was as soft as down on a baby duck. She got on and noticed that the bird was still just as soft as before riding bareback. Unlike the yellow and white ones, these would need no saddle.

The three set out immediately for the caves. They crossed over grassy plains just barely recovering from the devastation of Kefka. The chocobos rode like the wind, and were so comfortable, if she wasn't so revived by Dylan's eggs, she would've fell asleep on the spot. Due to the chocobos' speed it didn't take long before they were all three standing in front of the cave mouth.

"Well, here goes." Biggs went in first, followed by Kiandra, and Wedge brought up the rear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave was incredibly narrow, which was why they were in single file. The ride went pretty well, and the chocobos stayed just as comfortable as always, even through the rocky and treacherous caves. Several times throughout the cave, Biggs had to make a slash to kill a monster or two, but it wasn't that often.

Finally, they arrived at a hallway, made partially out of metal, partially out of stone. As soon as they entered, they heard the cry of anguish of a man in the far distance.

"What was that?" Biggs said, flinching and looking rather paranoid.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kiandra directed her large bird around Biggs, and started off toward where she heard it, stopping to listen every few seconds.

"Well, I suppose our work here is done. Let's go tell the governor that the girl made it all right." Wedge said quickly, and turned his chocobo around.

"Good idea." Biggs turned just as Wedge did, and they set off at lightning speed.


End file.
